utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Mochizuki Ai
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 望月: Full moon アイ: Ai (Love) |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'C4-C5' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Vanilla Hibiki-''' Close friend '''Aya Sarena-Close friend Convallaria majalis-Sister like Kosaka Hikaru-Lovers and her yougest twin but NOT her siblings Mochizuki Ao-Gender bend JU-02 Maru-Friend/First male other UTAU duet mate Slenderman-The Operator and madly love with him |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE | 12 y.o. (official) | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'ANY' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'37 kg' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | Haro (white) Ponyo(Ai's act 2) Weapon: -Revolver(normal Ai) -Slenderman wooden doll and puppet(Proxy Ai) | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |'OliviaP97': Facebook |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'140 cm' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'OliviaP97' : Facebook | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Deviantart |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'January, 31' | style="text-align: center;"|'LIKES ' | games, singing, drawing, study math, read novel, sleeping, playing piano, Korean girlband(only SNSD) watch an action and horror movie. | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |'OliviaP97 or AliceinLeft4Dead2 YT's channel': http://www.youtube.com/user/AliceinLeft4dead2 |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'January 15, 2012' | style="text-align: center;"|'DISLIKES' |'both yaoi and yuri, bullying, insects, being called 'Piggy-Ai', people who loved Hikaru and Slenderman(she might be jealous and it seems would kill them).' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Ai once a type of Kisei, smart young girl, but she will be brave like a killer cuz she has a part of Yandere type She likes Math and English very much(her Math was better than her author) her hobby is singing and drawing she also playing grand piano. She likes Hikaru very much even Hikaru ever hurt her, she always love him no matter what, she also made some cookies or orange juice for him. |} Here's Mochizuki Ai's Concept Art: Mochizuki Ai's Original design: Hair: Pink (twin-tailed) Eyes: Emerald green Warmer: none Headset: White with glowing red Cloth: Sailor-seikufu(long dress) with a black mini skirt in it. Nationality: Indonesia. Mochizuki Ai's Append design: Jacket: White-pink Headset: Glow pink Necklace: Black with glow pink Accessories: Hair pin with glow pink on it Ribbon: White-almost transparant Shoes: Dark grey-with pink glow on it's sole Ai Mochizuki Act. 2 (two designs) Well, I just made a new design for her Act. 2 so... and her item were changed as well but idk what should I called it well if you wanna draw her just look at this pic and the jacket has opened on the back~ Alright then, there're two designs of Ai Mochzuki Act.2, first with white hoody and the second with black bunny hoody, her second design was created as she becomes Slenderman's proxy and her hair was cut by him when she tried to save her master(OliviaP97) Voice Configuration Ai's voice is by default, encoded in Hira and Romaji .Currently her ACT 1 New voicebank supports both Hiragana and Romaji. ACT 01 new : http://www.4shared.com/rar/iaTZh3A_/ai_mochizuki_new_act.html ACT 02 : '''http://www.4shared.com/rar/H_Tf9ilkba/Ai_Mochizuki_Act_2.html '''Ao (Gender bend): add g+15 on flags then drag the notes(UST) in C3 or F3 ACT KIRE: ''' ''I'll upload it next time~ and it haven't ready to be fully used.'' '''Append DARK : http://www.4shared.com/rar/YLw072Q3/Ai_Mochizuki_Append_DARK.html Append SWEETt : I'll upload it next time~ and it haven't ready to be fully used. Extra Character Relation Facts *She is tomboy *She's Slenderman's proxy *Madly love with''' '''Slenderman *She and Kousaka Hikaru was a twins but they were NOT a siblings *She likes to study about math and English *She wants to be loved by Kosaka Hikaru *Sometimes she kind of jealous with Convallaria majalis *She's paranoid of pig *After got her ACT 1 New, she's little kind of mean to Hikaru cuz she wants to prove him that she can sing better than him *In her Append Dark she's started to act calm and uncommunicative probably cuz of her adulthood(?) *In her Append Sweet she's act like a kid and more spoiled *Due her master 'laziness' her surname was only picked from her(me) fav Otaku of Pandora Hearts (Jun Mochizuki) -sorry- and when her master tried to find it's meaning, she found it... 'full moon' Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances that already be given out unless there is changes that have been made by the creator. *Avoid any mary-sues. *Please DO NOT pitch the voicebank. *Allowed to be use freely. *Ask for permission first if need to use the name for a Role Play. *I give y'all permission to edited her VB ONLY THE ALIAS! OR JUST FOR AN EMERGENCY CONDITION. Category:Indonesian Utauloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:UTAUloids released in 2012